This invention relates generally to inertial barriers and more particularly to a novel sacrificial inertial barrier and barrier system especially useful on race circuits to decelerate errant race cars heading towards obstructions such as a wall or a fixed guard rail.
The inertial barrier of the invention is an adaptation of the well known life saving Fitch barrier used on America's highways to decelerate uncontrolled vehicles as they approach immovable obstructions such as bridge abutments. The Fitch barrier is generally illustrated in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,258. The inertial barrier of this invention operates on the same exchange of momentum principles discussed in that patent and that discussion is incorporated herein by reference.
Safety systems designed for race circuits must be able to accommodate a wide variety of racecar types, since most circuit operators have to schedule several different kinds of events in order to sustain their commercial operation.
At the top levels, race cars capable of speeds in the region of 200 mph may include Winston Cup stock cars (weighing 3200 lbs), IMSA World Sports Cars (1500 lbs) or Formula I or Indy-car type single-seaters (1100-1550 lb). Those with a 150 mph capability might include Super Touring cars (2100-2300lb) and Formula 3 single-seaters (1000 lb). In amateur track racing where top speeds are substantially lower, the same circuit may also have to accommodate 100 mph vintage sports cars (weighing approximately 2600 lbs) or H-modified sports racers from the 1950s (700 lbs).
These race cars not only vary in size, speed and weight but also in the height of their center of gravity (CG), and any safety system used must be adjustable to accommodate these variables to safely bring an errant racecar under control. In addition, after an impact, a safety system must be quickly restorable to its original configuration by track personnel so that the race may continue without significant loss of time.